Why I Don't Like Mondays
by InsidiousLullaby
Summary: In which Rachel gets a severe case of paranoia, Donna doesn't know everything, Mike and Jessica go out on a date and Harvey kisses a frog. And Louis is… well, Louis. Slash.
1. Monday

**Disclaimer: Do not own Suits. If I did Mike and Harvey would so be a couple…**

**Summary: In which Rachel gets a severe case of paranoia, Donna doesn't know everything, Mike and Jessica go out on a date and Harvey kisses a frog. And Louis is… well, Louis.**

**A/N: Ok, guys, this is SLASH, if you don't like it there's a probably a pretty little red cross on the upper right side of the screen to get you out. Rated mainly for swearing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Monday**

It all started on Monday. Harvey was sure there was a reason why people hated Mondays, although having a dream job and a dream apartment, and a dream secretary, and a dream boss, and a dream associate, and a dream… well, everything, he wouldn't know anything about that.

He stepped into his office whistling quietly, with a coffee cup in his hand and everything seemed perfect until a loud bang erupted behind him, his glass door rattled violently and cracked, creating a huge spiderweb-like pattern on the pristine, transparent surface.

He glanced at Donna who looked almost startled for a second, until a huge encyclopaedia whizzed right past her head, hit her potted orchid and knocked it off of her desk.

Now, if there's one thing Harvey knew for sure it was that one doesn't mess with Donna's things, so he quickly stepped out of his office, ready to watch some action.

Donna quietly stood up, her lips pressed in a thin line. She wordlessly brushed invisible dirt off of her skirt and marched towards the source of the unfortunate happening, which seemed to be located somewhere in the vicinity of Rachel's office. But before she made it that far Louis was suddenly in her path, being forcefully pushed outside Rachel's office, his suit jacket being thrown at him seconds later.

"… and, lawyer or not, if you ever come to my apartment again I will file a restraining order!" She shouted after his disappearing back. "Stalker." She sighed in frustration and looked around only now noticing the commotion she's caused. She looked at Donna's inscrutable expression, then at Harvey's raised eyebrows and smiled tentatively. "I can explain."

* * *

Mike's day was pretty normal at least up to the point when he got called up to Jessica's office to explain some unfortunate miscalculations in one of the documents. To tell the truth it wasn't even his mistake but Harold's, however Mike found tattling on his co-workers rather uncalled for, especially since he rarely made mistakes and Harold was already on Jessica's radar because he misquoted a contract in the presence of a client.

What he didn't account for was Louis stepping right into his path with a pile of files the height of the Empire State Building. One glance at his face told Mike that Louis was pissed beyond imagination and there wasn't any excuse in the world that would help him avoid spending the next twenty-four hours in the office. Or, at least, that's what he thought.

"These," Louis started by way of greeting, handing him half the pile, "are to be on my desk by the end of the day." He smiled his full smile, which reminded Mike of a strange cross between a rat's smile and a Cheshire cat's grin. "The rest," Louis promptly put the other files on top of those resting in Mike's hands, in the process trapping the associate's thumbs painfully between the piles, "will be done by tomorrow morning. Clear?"

"Sure." He sighed with resignation and prepared himself to leave before Louis found something else for him to do. Before he managed to do that he heard an amused voice from behind him.

"Aren't you forgetting that we already have plans for the evening, Michael?" He turned to look at Jessica, a meaningful smile on her face. Not having the slightest clue as to what she was talking about he nodded numbly, imagining a giant anvil falling on his head. What scheme did he get himself into this time? Well, whatever it was he just hoped that Harvey already knew about it.

Louis looked like a kicked puppy that was not allowed to play. "What plans?" He asked sarcastically.

"What I do after hours is none of your business, Louis." Jessica replied smoothly. "It so happens that I must kidnap Mike for the evening, so I suggest you give these," she pointed at the files in Mike's grasp "to another associate." She glanced at Mike. "I need you in my office, now."

Mike dropped the files on the nearest flat surface and as he followed Jessica to the elevator he wondered when did he enter an alternate reality.

* * *

"What is going on and why did my orchid have to suffer for it?" Donna asked in an I'm-not-happy-and-you'd-better-explain-yourself-or-else voice. It was only now that Rachel took a look around and noticed the damage done to Donna's work station and Harvey's office door. _Shit_, she thought, _they must be so pissed at me. _But both looked more curious than angry, and Harvey was rather obviously amused. She thought it probably had something to do with Louis being put in his place and by a paralegal no less. _I made Harvey Specter happy, _she wanted to shout. This exclamation was usually reserved for Mike. But then she remembered that they were still waiting for her explanations and she blushed. Harvey and Donna could be confused for siblings right now, she thought, with their right eyebrows raised in expectation above brown eyes narrowed quizzically and identical expressions adorning their faces.

"Someone broke into my apartment last night." She started and that piece of information was immediately filed inwardly for consideration by both the big-shot lawyer and his secretary.

"And you think Louis was responsible?" Donna asked doubtfully.

"His car was outside my apartment," Rachel explained "and I know his plates ever since he had me order a car cleaning service for him for six months straight."

"As much as I don't like Louis," Harvey interjected "that doesn't prove anything."

"Not in court," she agreed "but when I confronted him about it, he was… shifty."

"Isn't he always?" Harvey asked rhetorically and Donna nodded solemnly. Rachel could almost see the gears shifting in her head as she thought up the most plausible explanation. Finally, she shrugged.

"What did he say?"

"He said he had a 'personal business' in the neighbourhood."

"That would imply he has a personal life outside of the office and we all know that's not true" Harvey stated.

"Was anything stolen?" Donna asked.

Rachel blushed once again, thinking about her precious lingerie collection. "Some… personal items."

"You've got to be kidding me," Harvey moaned "now that's an image I'll never get out of my head." He had a look of utter horror on his face. "I don't want to know, I really don't." He sighed. "Donna, get someone to fix my doors, until then I'll find myself someplace to work." He stormed off in the direction of the associates' cubicles, shaking his head, as if trying to get rid of some unpleasant thoughts.

Rachel looked at Donna.

"No." Donna said. "That's your problem now. I'm not getting in between you, Louis and," she waved her hand dismissively "other things."

* * *

Mike stepped into Jessica's office feeling way out of place. He longed for his tiny little cubicle and wondered whether doing Louis's work was not a better option than this shit.

"Mike," Jessica looked at him expectantly "I really need you with me tonight."

"Wh-," he stammered looking unsure "what for?"

"As my date of course," she said matter-of-factly "you didn't really think I called you up here to punish you for Harold's mistakes?"

"D-date? Like a fake date to manipulate a client or something, right?"

Jessica smiled and looked him straight in the eye. _Way too easy, _she thought. "Not really, no." She answered. "I'll pick you up at seven. You should go change."

Mike looked at her puzzled. There was no way he would ever like her like that. Ever. "Okay." He said meekly. She didn't really _like _him, did she? There was no harm in meeting her. On a date. Alone. Somewhere. Okay. _Take a deep breath, Mike. Get the hell away from here. _

"See you tonight then." She said gently, and he almost ran out of her office, passing by a stunned Harvey on his way out, who shouted something like 'I was just looking for you' at his back, but he was beyond caring at this point.

"What did you do to the puppy?" Harvey looked oddly concerned.

"Nothing, you know how flustered he gets."

_Yes, things are going well, _Jessica thought.

* * *

"Mike, I need your help." Rachel caught up with him as he reached his desk.

"Sure, I actually don't have much to do," he smiled at her. Things were going much easier between them since they decided to be friends. Besides, Rachel believed he had a huge crush on his boss, which wasn't true. Absolutely not. He liked girls, obviously. _Duh_. "What do you need?"

"I need you to help me stalk Louis."

"Huh? What? Why? He's in his office, polishing his nails. I saw him on my way here."

"Not right _now,_ Mike." Rachel hissed. "Tonight, after work."

"Uh-I, I can't," Mike stammered "I kind of have plans."

"Seriously? You pick the only night when I need your help to have a date?" She whined. "Please, at least tell me it's with Harvey." She looked at him expectantly. "I expect you to tell me all about your hot man-sex tomorrow." She grinned and left before he managed to deny and explain, and, finally, ask why the hell she decided that stalking Louis, of all people, was a good past-time.

Mike sat down at his desk, sighed tiredly and decided there was a good reason why people didn't like Mondays.

* * *

Harvey looked at his watch, glad to be finished with paperwork and meetings for the day. Jessica reluctantly allowed him to use her office until his was functional again. It might have had something to do with the fact that he exaggerated a little when describing the damage to his door. Then again, Jessica also seemed unusually preoccupied and Harvey made a mental note to ask Mike what was their meeting about.

He grabbed his jacket and was on his way out, hoping to catch his associate at his desk, but found it empty. Sending a text to Donna telling her to investigate, he walked into the elevator and began to think about his evening. Now, who should he go on a date with?

* * *

There were no other words to describe it – Mike was squirming. Ever since Jessica picked him up in her too expensive car, drove him to the too expensive restaurant and ordered too expensive dishes, he was restless. He felt like an outsider in his suit, which, admittedly, was not the cheapest, but, all the same, nowhere near her gown when it comes to the price range.

He fiddled with his fork, glancing at her quickly. She was eating a duck in a caramel sauce, something that was definitely not on his to-eat list, looking rather like a cat that ate a canary.

That wasn't too bad, he thought, but there was one huge problem. He still had no idea what he was doing here.

"Uhm-" he hesitated.

"Yes, Mike?"

He decided immediately that he preferred when she called him Michael. It sounded much more formal. Maybe it made him feel a little bit like a child, but at least he didn't feel… well, taken advantage of.

She took one look at his panic-striken face and decided to end this once and for all. "Listen, and listen well," she said in the scariest, most professional and serious tone she could muster, although she knew that the situation was nowhere near professional "we are on a date and we're having fun."

"Huh?"

"Quiet." She snapped. "I said we're having fun. This is, to all intents and purposes, a date. At least, when the outsiders are concerned. I don't require you to do anything, but engage in small-talk, preferably have a good time and never mention this again. And under no circumstances mention this… date… to anyone in the office. Understood?"

"But- Harvey…"

"Yes, Harvey. That's a good point. No matter what happens today, and who asks you what, we're on a date. All possible questions that Harvey might ask, are to be answered along the lines of: yes, it was a date, yes, we had fun, yes, she asked, me, no, I don't know if we're going to do it again." He wanted to interrupt but she raised her finger and said very slowly: "I know you have an eidetic memory, you can remember that."

"Y-Yes, but why?"

"That's none of your business. At least not right now. If Harvey gives you trouble because of it, send him to me." She glanced around the restaurant and suddenly sat straighter. She looked at him solemnly. "Now tell me you understand."

There were about a million questions he wanted to ask. "I understand." He said, instead.

"Good." She said and smiled warmly. The metamorphosis was instantaneous. "Then let's enjoy our date."

* * *

Her name was Alicia. It was a good name, Harvey decided opening the door before her. Simple, not exaggerated (Giselle), over-innovative and forcefully optimistic (Cheer) or taken from dusty old tomes like myths or bibles (Persephone). It was also fitting the little blonde in a tight red strapless dress who held onto his arm. She wasn't amazing, but proved good enough, and that was all he could hope for lately. Of course, that wasn't his problem, he was simply to good and therefore required an unusual level of excellence to hold his attention. Like Mike, he thought suddenly, Mike could hold his attention all right. He was a genius after all, Harvey mused while taking Alice's coat, and pulling out a chair for her. He gracefully accepted a wine card that Lucian, his waiter, slipped him, and thought that obviously, Mike would never come with him to a place like _that. _He wasn't fond of this splendour and lavishness, and he preferred hot-dogs over lobsters. It's good that all the longer nights in the office could be supplemented by a delicious pizza.

"What are you thinking about?" Alicia asked, trying to take his hand. Seeing as his free hand was lying on the table and he wasn't even done with the wine card, he quickly pulled it away, forcing himself to smile.

"Nothing important, why?"

"You just looked like you were miles away. I didn't interrupt your train of thoughts, did I?"

"No" he forced himself not to snap, although in reality he wanted to say 'yes'. "It was a long day in the office." He explained and started to look around hoping to find something to distract him both from his thoughts and the surprisingly irritating blonde in front of him.

And then he spotted a familiar face. Jessica sat at the table in the far corner of the room, facing him, but completely engrossed in a conversation with a handsome man, whom he didn't know. He was just about to get up and say 'hi' when she, not unlike Alicia earlier, put her hand on the man's and smiled flirtatiously. He sat back down, unwilling to interrupt her date. He could tease her all about it tomorrow in the office. He smiled at Alicia, deciding to cut his date as short as he could and get a good night of sleep instead. But, while waiting for his meal to arrive, he couldn't help but steal glances at his boss and her companion.

It was only when they finished their dinner and Harvey got up to help Alicia back into her coat that he got a good look at the profile of the man accompanying Jessica.

And he almost gasped, realizing that the stranger was no stranger after all.

* * *

If Mike noticed how all of a sudden Jessica became more touchy-feely than he's ever seen her, he didn't mention it. He smiled at her and talked, and their conversation was interesting enough but inwardly he wished for this evening to be over. He certainly didn't understand her purpose, and was startled when she put her hand on his. Nevertheless he played along. He only hoped Harvey wouldn't find out about that.

* * *

Later, lying between his cool silk sheets, Harvey couldn't help but think about Mike. What the hell was he doing in the most expensive restaurant in the city with Jessica Pearson no less? Were they discussing a case or was it a date? It definitely seemed intimate enough.

He tossed and turned, trying to get some sleep, but all he could see was their hands clasped together and Jessica's predatory smile.

She definitely had a hidden agenda; this is Jessica Person after all. She was trying to manipulate the puppy. Scare him or force him to like her even. Either way, the puppy was not hers, and Harvey would make damn sure she knew that.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	2. Tuesday

**Disclaimer: Do not own Suits. If I did Mike and Harvey would so be a couple…**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. **

**GlambertSami13 – I know what you mean, I hate waiting for chapters. Quite often when I'm waiting for a next chapter of a story I read a lot of other stories and by the time the chapter comes along I don't remember what the story was about. Also, I hate it when good stories remain unfinished. **

**Holly – The plot is not particularly original, I'll admit that. Anyway, for me there's never enough of this type of plot and I can read it in all amounts. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Tuesday**

It was way too early as Mike entered Pearson Hardman. Having resolved not to think about yesterday evening, he was glad when Rachel offered a perfect distraction.

"I need you to help me with Louis" she said as soon as he opened his mouth to greet her.

"What is it with you and Louis?" He inquired. "What's going on?"

"Someone broke into my apartment last night, and Louis's car was there and Harvey and Donna said it's probably not him and they don't want anything to do with that," she ranted and paused to take a breath, "and someone stole my lingerie" she added so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

"Oh, okay." He stated, not knowing what else to say.

"Seriously, Mike? 'Okay' is not going to cut it. I _need _to know whether it was Louis who broke in or not."

"And I get that," he assured her, "but what do you want _me _to do?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "I guess stalking him is really not an option, but I don't think talking to him is going to help either, anyway, I tried that already and I didn't get much apart from denial."

"Did you expect he would admit it?" Mike snorted. "No way. He would lie to you even with his own signed confession in front of him." He looked at her seriously. "But I'll think about it, now I need to go before I'm late and Harvey fires my ass."

"I think there's something else in his mind entirely when it comes to your ass, Mike!" she laughed and turned around. "You will tell me about your date later!"

"Wait!" he shouted after her disappearing back, but she didn't. "I wasn't with Harvey yesterday," he muttered under his nose and was interrupted by a quiet cough behind him.

_God, no, _he thought as he turned around to face his boss.

"Sure you weren't with me," Harvey said with a fake smile that seemed a little feral, "you were with Jessica, and I would very much like to know how that happened."

Mike's mouth made a little 'o' and he stood there for a moment feeling totally stupid and embarrassed, and, above all, angry, because it wasn't his idea in the first place, and why the hell did he have to suffer for other people's sins?

"I-I-" Mike stuttered and eventually, gave up. "Just talk to Jessica, please. She can answer your questions."

Harvey studied him for a moment. "I'm asking _you._ She probably told you to send me to her, didn't she?" He looked at Mike and saw the confirmation on his face. "Doesn't matter, don't answer that."

Mike had the strangest feeling that he disappointed Harvey. If there was one thing he didn't like to do, it was to disappoint him.

"What is going on, Mike?" Harvey asked softly.

"Nothing's going on, just talk to Jessica." He repeated stubbornly, not really knowing what to say. It was better to stick to one version than to admit that he really didn't know anything.

"I thought we were being honest with each other," Harvey said and there was that strange pain in Mike's heart again, almost as if he was being stabbed, "I guess I was wrong." He turned around and started walking away.

"Wait!" Mike shouted after him feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. This time, however, he managed to get Harvey's attention. He caught up with Harvey and grasped his shoulder tightly, staring right into these warm brown eyes. "I didn't mean to disappoint you, I just-, it was all Jessica's idea and I really don't know what it was about…"

"I thought as much," Harvey admitted, "but when I saw you two yesterday…"

"Yeah," Mike said and then realized what he just heard, "wait, what? What do you mean 'saw'? You were there?"

A sudden idea came to his mind, an idea that was dark and terrifying, but whichever way he looked at his memories the puzzles fit in only one way. He suddenly felt sick. There was only one explanation.

Jessica knew Harvey was going to be there.

And if she knew, it meant that she wanted to make Harvey jealous.

Jessica was in love with Harvey.

* * *

Harvey looked at Mike and the myriad of expressions fighting for dominance on his face. There was shock, realization, surprise, horror and then disgust and before he managed to utter a word Mike turned on his heel and took off for the men's room.

There was nothing more Harvey wanted than to find him and make him talk, but it was evident that Mike needed some time to himself, so he decided to interrogate Jessica instead.

He took the stairs instead of the elevator, hoping that the walk would help him clear his head, but it didn't help much. He had questions and making Jessica talk was not the easiest thing to do. She was almost as stubborn as him.

* * *

Mike looked at his image in the mirror and suddenly wanted to puke. He felt disgusted with himself. He agreed to be Jessica's puppet. He thought she wanted to manipulate a client or himself, he never imagined manipulating Harvey. There were certain lines he was not willing to cross and he felt betrayed that he was forced to do just that.

Harvey was his boss. He owed him much more than he would ever be able to thank him for or repay. And if there was one thing Mike respected, it was loyalty. And he knew Harvey felt the same. So was it betrayal? Deceiving Harvey? Lying to him? Subconsciously, but lying nonetheless?

For a moment Mike thought he was going to have a panic attack. His hands were soaked with sweat and shaking, and his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

He needed to make this right. He didn't want to betray Jessica's trust, but right now he was angry at her, and Harvey was more important. Right now, Harvey was _the _most important.

He splashed some water on his face and washed his hands. He would fix it.

* * *

To be honest, Jessica expected Harvey in her office an hour ago. Early on she decided to stall as long as possible to preserve her plan. He was not ready yet, that much she was sure of. She would have to come up with an explanation that would keep him satisfied for a while. It would have to be believable or at least physically possible.

When Harvey finally showed up, she was mentally prepared for a confrontation. He walked in, his posture confident as usual, but knowing him as well as she did she could see the slight tension in his shoulders and the unspoken questions in his eyes.

"Jessica." He greeted her quietly and made himself comfortable in the chair across her desk. He didn't ask any questions. Then again, he didn't have to. He stared at her for a long while and although she was used to their staring contests and usually could take him on, this time there was something in his eyes – a dangerous glint – and that was when she realized that if that whole situation was to go wrong it would blow right in her face, hurting a lot of people in the process. She did start playing with something – or, rather, someone – that was never hers to play with. Yes, technically, she was Harvey's boss and by extension Mike's as well, but she knew that for Mike there was only Harvey, his loyalty belonged to Harvey above anyone else, probably including Mike himself.

She coughed quietly, just to break this terrible silence. Putting on a smile that both she and Harvey knew was fake, she sat down and looked at him seriously.

"That's not what you think," she explained.

"I don't know _what _to think," he corrected.

Jessica smiled inwardly. _If this goes well I will demand an Oscar._

"I wasn't trying to manipulate him," she assured him.

"You could've fooled me," he answered sarcastically.

She took a deep breath, hoping it will come out as her preparing to tell him the big news rather than a big lie.

"I really like him," she said simply "he's intelligent, funny, handsome…"

"And almost half your age," he interrupted not really caring that Mike was, in fact, far from being half Jessica's age "and your employee."

"He's your employee before he's mine, Harvey," Jessica began and as Harvey opened his mouth as if to deny that she held up her hand to stop him, "we both know it's true." _Buy it, please, Harvey, for your own good, buy it. _"Besides, there are no rules against inter-office relationships."

Harvey looked at her stunned. "Oh, so it's a _relationship_ now," his words were dripping with venom, "I guess congratulations are in order. Too bad Mike doesn't see it this way."

She sighed. So he did talk to Mike. How much did Mike tell him? How far could she go without being exposed?

"It's not a relationship, Harvey," she protested, "not yet."

She watched him trying to compose himself and failing. Did he realize that his mask was not as thick as it used to be? Did he notice how much Mike has changed him already?

She looked at him harshly. "My advances are not unwelcome, otherwise he would've said no when I asked him."

"So it was you who asked him?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have found out otherwise."

"Found out what, exactly?"

"Why, whether he is gay or not, obviously."

"Wha-" Harvey stuttered, "what made you think he's gay?"

"He's not," she answered and Harvey suddenly felt a pang of disappointment although he didn't really have time to analyze his feelings. "He's bisexual," she added.

* * *

Waiting for Harvey was a torture and once again Mike cursed his brain for dealing with the work assigned to him so quickly. He wanted a distraction. No, he needed a distraction. Badly. Harvey was probably already in Jessica's office, seeing as he couldn't find him anywhere. One part of him hoped that Jessica would just tell him the truth but the other part of him found the idea of both his bosses together strangely hurtful. Sure, they were successful, confident, beautiful, but Harvey… well, Jessica didn't deserve him. Personally, he didn't know anyone who did. Harvey was amazing and hot as hell and the thought of him returning Jessica's feelings was… unpleasant to say the least.

Not wanting to dwell on his sudden admiration towards his boss, Mike turned on his heel and headed for Louis's office. He decided to try the impossible. It has worked for him before.

Going in without knocking, he looked at the older lawyer intently. Louis did not seem happy and made a move as to throw him out but at this point Mike was beyond caring.

"Did you or didn't you break to Rachel's apartment?" Mike asked.

"Look, I already told her-" Louis started but was interrupted.

"I know what you told her, I'm interested in the truth."

"I-" Louis stammered and Mike suddenly felt accomplished. Usually only Harvey could reduce Louis to this state.

"I'm not gonna tattle on you," Mike promised and Louis looked at him in astonishment, "I just want to make sure she's safe and that it won't happen again."

"It won't." Louis assured.

"So it was you."

"Yeah," he admitted, "but it wasn't what you think, I thought she was home, she left her door open and I had some files…"

"Louis," Mike interrupted him again, "I. Don't. Care. Do you like her?"

Louis was stunned into silence.

"Don't answer that. But, if you do, you should tell her. She either likes you back or she doesn't but whatever her feelings, you'll be able to move on. Your personal problems are starting to blur in with your work and it won't be long before Jessica notices."

"Look who's talking." Louis stated sarcastically but nodded.

"Get out of here, Mike."

* * *

"I don't think I want to know how you know that." Harvey commented.

"Simple, I asked him."

He was speechless.

"I thought you know of this little thing called tact."

"All is fair in love and war, Harvey. You should know that, you apply that even to your everyday life." She sighed. "Look, if you have problems with me and Mike you should tell me right away so I can stop before things get complicated."

"They already are, Jessica." He summed up and stormed out of the office, not seeing the smile on her face.

Maybe he wasn't so blind after all.


	3. Wednesday

**Disclaimer: Do not own Suits. If I did, each episode would be 12 hours long and filled with Mike/Harvey goodness.**

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. **

**hikeyosemite – yeah, I didn't plan on it turning out that way, although my stories tend to have a mind of their own… thank you.**

**CazB – I think Jessica is the epitome of deviousness. Harvey is too, but a little differently. I think she really hides a lot of herself behind a professional mask and I wonder what would she be like out of the office.**

* * *

**Wednesday**

Mike had spent the whole Tuesday evening wondering how to fix things with Harvey without getting himself fired in the process. When he woke up the next morning he had a hangover the size of Manhattan and no solution in mind. A sound of incessant banging in his head didn't help either and it was only after it got so loud that it couldn't be ignored that Mike realized someone was knocking on his door.

He thought it was the landlord, so he opened the door wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms and blushed heavily when he found Jessica on the other side.

"You're with me today, Mike," she started, glancing at his bare chest with disinterest, "so I decided I'll pick you up."

"But I have this meeting with Harvey and the client-" he began, but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about that," she stated "it's already settled. I need to keep you away from Harvey at least for today and then you can do whatever you want."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this charade is over tomorrow. I don't know whether it will help or do some damage but either way I can't keep this thing up for long."

Mike decided that he really hated it when she talked in riddles. Sure, the whole thing made sense. Shame that only to Jessica.

* * *

Harvey got out of the elevator prepared to pull the truth out of Mike by force, if necessary. However, all he managed to do was to almost collide with Donna, who unexpectedly awaited him in the hall.

"What's up?" Harvey managed a smile.

"Mike's working with Jessica today," Donna said, prepared for an outburst of the famous Specter-rage.

Surprisingly, Harvey didn't say a word, instead pulling out his cell phone. Of course, when he did call Jessica his call went straight to voicemail. He didn't like it, but there wasn't much he could do to change Jessica's mind. Mike was _his _associate and she couldn't hide him forever. Plus, if Mike was being harassed by her, he would come running straight to Harvey, wouldn't he?

* * *

From the early morning Rachel was being literally being buried under a pile of gifts. Flowers, chocolates, expensive wine, she got it all. Obviously, by now she knew it was from Louis, courtesy of Mike's explanation of Louis's behavior, but she was way too mad to forgive the lawyer, not to mention go out with him.

Besides, Rachel was too busy with work to bother with her personal life right now, although she couldn't help but notice the strange tension that seemed to befall the majority of Pearson Hardman's employees.

Harvey was walking around with stormy clouds above his head and even Donna was tiptoeing around him today. Jessica showed up early in the morning with both a devious smile and a tension in her shoulders only to disappear a couple of minutes later. Mike, surprisingly, didn't show up at all and wasn't picking up his cell phone, which Rachel attributed to client meetings.

Of course, then, there was Louis, who gave up trying to woo her in person instead settling for turning her office into a flower shop.

Rachel sighed and decided that she really needed a break.

* * *

Mike decided that working for Jessica was way worse than working for Harvey. For one, Harvey _did _allow him to talk to clients. It happened occasionally, true, but nevertheless it did. Also, he could read Harvey and knew what to expect. After Jessica's last stunts he was wary of her at best.

However, today she appeared to behave normally, which only made Mike more convinced of his theory. Jessica had the hots for Harvey and was trying to make him jealous. Why she chose him to be the sacrificial lamb, he had no idea.

But the truth was, this whole situation lead Mike to a realization of much greater importance. In the midst of this chaos and commotion Mike found out that he was very much in love with Harvey. Damn Rachel and her perceptiveness.

The thought of Harvey being romantically involved with another person made Mike see red and that was only the beginning. Mike found himself waking up in the middle of the night from the dreams that were so far from innocent that Mike was ready to put his wrists in handcuffs himself. What's more, every time he closed his eyes these images would haunt him, making it really hard for him to focus. Literally and figuratively. He could see Harvey's taut stomach covered in a shiny layer of sweat, his brown eyes clouded with desire and his strong hands cradling Mike's backside possessively. He could almost feel their touch and all those feelings made him jumpy and irritated.

But in the end, when Jessica dropped him off at his place after a way too long a day and he was finally left alone in his apartment, there was only sadness and misery, and an ache in his chest so terrible that Mike could almost feel his heart bursting.

* * *

The evening found Harvey out in the park, trying to run the stress away. It was after the rain so the smell of soil and steaming pavements assaulted his senses forcing him to stop. He bent in half, resting his hands on his knees and taking a couple of deep breaths. Inwardly moaning at the sight of the soaked legs of his sweatpants he straightened and took a look around. There weren't many people running at this hour, most of the runners took their time in the morning and half of the rest probably decided the weather was not favorable enough.

It was half past eight when he decided to run one last circle around the park pond before heading home. When he had only twenty feet left to run his left foot slipped on the muddy path and he fell face-down on the ground. A second later, without getting up, he tried to move his limbs, checking whether something was broken. Realizing that he was, in fact, whole, he made a move as to get up, when suddenly a small amphibian appeared in his line of sight. It was a greenish-brown frog of a garden variety and Harvey was suddenly reminded of a fairy tale he heard when he was young. He must have made quite a picture right then, lying in the mud and pondering on such significant issues as life and love, but he didn't really care.

_I must be going crazy, _he thought as his muscles tensed, a predator ready to pounce on an unprepared victim. The frog didn't put up much of a fight, its slippery skin tender under his fingertips. It squirmed a little and Harvey suddenly felt really stupid for doing this. Before he could change his mind, he lifted the tiny animal to his lips and placed a quick peck on its snout.

Nothing happened.

Harvey snorted and let go of the squirming frog, pulling himself up to his feet. There wasn't much to do there, he thought looking at his muddy hands and heading home.

* * *

Mike was pulled out of his sleep, the ruffled hair and brown eyes still fresh in his mind. He looked at the alarm clock by his bed. It was twelve past midnight. The warm cocoon of sleep suddenly seemed to fell apart and he was left with a feeling of despair so painful that he bent in half.

Deciding that he couldn't go on like this anymore he quickly put on some clothes, grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the apartment.

The night was cold and deathly quiet but he enjoyed the freezing wind on his cheeks. It made it much easier for him to think. Harvey lived on the other side of the city but Mike didn't feel like taking a taxi. _A midnight stroll is best for summoning magic, _he suddenly remembered his grandfather's words and although he never much agreed with the old man he felt a wave of warm feelings towards him.

_There's only one way to solve my problems, _he repeated in his mind making a decision not to chicken out. He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and quickened his pace.

* * *

Harvey realized that he should probably be asleep, having to get up early tomorrow, but his stomach felt queasy and he let the sharp sting of whisky settle the uneasiness. Even the lights of the city didn't make him feel better, he was too deep in thoughts for that. The image of Jessica and Mike together was haunting him and he had no idea how to let it go.

He ran a hand through his slightly damp hair, having taking a shower right after the unfortunate incident at the park. It was halfway through his way home that he realized that he wanted Mike. When Jessica revealed she wanted him too, he felt jealous, when he kissed that bloody frog he felt hopeful. He banged his head on the table, it wasn't like the bloody animal would turn into his associate anyway.

The sudden knocking on his door interrupted his thoughts and he glanced at his watch wondering who might be paying him a visit at this hour. Not liking the uncertainty, Harvey put his glass on the table and walked to the door, opening it with one swift move of his hand.

Nothing could've prepared him for the view he encountered.

Mike was standing in front of him, wrapped tightly in a grey knitted scarf, his face red from cold and his hair covered in raindrops.

Harvey didn't even notice it started raining again.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Mike asked and Harvey opened the door wider, motioning his associate in.

"What are you doing here, Mike?" he asked letting his tiredness seep into his voice.

"I need to talk to you."

"And it couldn't wait till morning?" Harvey looked at him doubtfully.

"I need to talk to you now," Mike stated firmly, "and without Jessica around."

Harvey looked at him piercingly and nodded. He pointed to the couch "sit," he ordered.

When Mike was making himself comfortable on his expensive piece of furniture, Harvey grabbed a towel and tossed it at him. He quickly poured two glasses of whisky and sat at the other end of the couch, handing Mike his drink.

"Mike," he started suddenly at the same time when Mike managed to utter "Harvey" in a quiet, unsure voice.

Harvey took a long look at him, his eyes full of unspoken feelings. Mike was looking like a deer caught in the headlights, frightened, unsure.

"I-" Mike started and paused. He looked at Harvey from beneath his eyelashes and drank the contents of his glass in one gulp. Harvey didn't even bother to lecture him on the etiquette of drinking an expensive whisky. "What I told you before was the truth, I really don't know what Jessica is doing." Mike admitted. Harvey made a move as if to interrupt him but Mike was talking again. "I can only speculate but I'm pretty sure she's in love with you, Harvey," he said and a second later the sip of Harvey's whisky that was halfway to his esophagus was spat back out, in a spectacular spray, all over his coffee table. But Mike wasn't finished yet. "The problem is," he started, his voice quieter with each word, "that I am, too."

* * *

To say that Harvey was stunned by what he just heard would be an understatement. He felt giddy and scared at the same time and he looked at Mike piercingly to assess the truth of his statement. Finding no indications of a lie on Mike's face, he was hit with a full force of his confession.

It was a strange thing, he thought later, _love_. It made you do stupid things and reckless things, and things too daring to admit. In the second after Mike's admission, Harvey felt that his body didn't really belong to him. At least, he couldn't recall making a move towards Mike. He didn't remember grabbing his shoulders roughly and smashing his lips onto Mike's. What he did remember was the feeling of belonging and rightfulness and the warmth of Mike's breath mingling with his. He remembered the desperation of Mike's fingers clutching his shirt and their erections pressed together.

"I know, puppy," he muttered against Mike's ear, "I love you, too."

It was painful, he suddenly realized, confessing love. But this pain was different from any other, burning and sweet at the same time. There was his heart beating a tattoo against his chest and Mike's lemony scent invading his senses and a fire spreading through his veins, threatening to burn them both to ashes.

* * *

**Only an epilogue left now. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Thursday

**Disclaimer: In the world where I own Suits Mike and Harvey are in a complicated yet wonderful romantic relationship.**

**A/N: CazB – This review made my day – yes, I think Louis is generally creepy without intending to. **

**hikeyosemite – I know the frog part was silly, but it's what makes life fun. I think everyone is allowed to do a silly thing once in a while. I would kiss a frog, had I been able to catch one wink.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Thursday**

When Mike woke up it wasn't as usual to the hard-on and unfulfilled desires. He felt warm and comfortable as if still basking in the afterglow of yesterday's activities. He smiled and sighed with satisfaction, snuggling into Harvey's embrace. He could feel Harvey's fingers splayed on his stomach, his fingertips brushing Mike's skin, causing shivers to run down his spine. Then, there was the warm breath in his ear and Mike suddenly felt like giggling. It was a different kind of high, Mike decided. It was love, attraction and contentment brought together and he wanted to stay like that for the rest of his life. Here, tangled in the silky sheets and tangled in Harvey, in this safe haven high above the city skyline.

Harvey stirred and opened his eyes only to close them and pull Mike closer against his chest, and Mike could swear he heard him purring. Yes, he thought, that was exactly Harvey, a giant cat napping in the spot of sunlight. "Morning," Harvey purred straight to his ear and Mike could feel that purr going straight to his groin. Then, Harvey's hand travelled lower and Mike couldn't think anymore.

* * *

Harvey wasn't here, Jessica realized glancing into Harvey's office trying to ignore Donna's poker face. It could be a good thing or a very, very bad thing. On her way she noticed that Mike's cubicle was still empty. She heard the muttered comments of other associates and smiled inwardly. Yes, it was a good idea to hire Mike, if his absence was enough to enrage others. It meant that he was good enough to inspire jealousy and in this job jealousy was a good sign. She could still remember when Harvey was younger and still trying to earn his place on this twisted and slippery ladder of Pearson Hardman. He never had it easy with others and it seemed now that neither did Mike.

_Yes, they are perfect for each other_, she grinned, effectively scaring a couple of first years, because a grin like that couldn't mean anything good.

* * *

Louis was the first after Donna to notice Harvey's absence. Donna assumed that he was way too preoccupied with trying to woo Rachel to really care about Harvey right now. But she wasn't and she didn't like the feeling of being left in the dark. Of course, she knew about Harvey's and Mike's repressed feelings but they were both too deep in the closet to notice them. So where the hell were they?

* * *

"Three hours late," Mike taunted stepping into the elevator, "that must be a record for you."

"It's your fault," Harvey pouted and Mike couldn't help himself but kiss that pout away. They were lucky the elevator was empty as the kiss quickly turned into a full make out session, right under the noses of their co-workers.

When they finally stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway Mike's hair was more unruly than usual, his lips red and swollen. Harvey's shirt was crumpled and his tie was loosened and that alone, in Mike's eyes, made him look adorably fuckable.

"I want your hot mouth on me, Harvey," Mike leaned in and groaned right to Harvey's ear. Sending his boss a teasing grin, he turned on his heel and headed to his cubicle, not bothering to turn around. If he did, he would notice Harvey's gobsmacked expression and the hunger swirling in his dark eyes.

* * *

"Jessica," Harvey didn't bother with greetings, instead smiling like a cat that ate the canary.

"Harvey," she answered stoically, "had a good morning, I trust."

Harvey's smile got wider. "How the hell did you lead Mike to believe that you were in love with me?" He asked in astonishment.

"He obviously has problems with drawing conclusions," Jessica smirked, "but I hope you set him straight?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Straight isn't exactly the word I'd use," Harvey was practically oozing satisfaction.

Jessica thought she'd never seen him so relaxed and happy before. "Good for you, Harvey."

Harvey made his way to the door but before he left Jessica cleared her throat. "Harvey."

"Yes, Jessica?"

"You should probably take Mike to Donna and explain to her the entire situation, before you will cause problems that you won't like dealing with. You know how she gets if she's kept in the dark."

Harvey's smile instantly disappeared. "You're probably right," he looked at her curiously, "but what makes you think she doesn't know already?"

"Oh, Harvey," she looked at him with pity, "it's a good thing you're with Mike, cause you really have no idea how to read women."

* * *

Mike was proofing the files he found on his desk, trying to ignore the accusing looks of his fellow associates when he felt a brief pat on his shoulder and suddenly Harvey was in his line of vision. It took all of Mike's willpower not to smile goofily at him and instead quirk and eyebrow quizzically.

"Whazz up?" He exclaimed cheerily attracting stares from all over the room.

"My office, Mike," Harvey smiled and grinned briefly. Mike was on his six in an instant. "Don't forget the files, Mike." Harvey laughed. Yes, his puppy was as eager as ever if not more.

* * *

Donna was already at her desk, shifting through some magazine without much interest. "Harvey, puppy," she muttered darkly as soon as she saw them. There was a thunderstorm in her eyes, and Harvey swallowed before opening his office door and motioning her in. Yes, he realized, there will be hell to pay.

THE END

**A/N: I feel like it's the best place to finish this story. It's a cliffhanger, I'll admit, and I'm not very partial to those, but it feels right, so… don't shout. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
